


Fifty shades of neigh

by ladycatacorn



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: mlp, mlp:fim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycatacorn/pseuds/ladycatacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you heard it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of neigh

neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh  
neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh  
neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh  
neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh  
neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh neigh

and that's the fic c:


End file.
